Menghormati Pilihan
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Pasien tidak akan mau hidup apabila dipaksa untuk hidup. Apa salahnya jika aku menghormati pilihannya?


_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi.**

 _ **Rate: M**_

 _ **Genre: Angst, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort.**_

 _ **Main chara:**_ **Yami & Yuugi.**

 _ **Warning: AU, typo, Death!Chara, some mistakes EYD, Fanon.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Sudah berapa lama tidak menulis di** _ **Fandom**_ **ini? Setahun? Tidak tahu. Menulis lagi setelah sekian lamanya lantaran tak ada yang sesuai dengan karakter** _ **di YGO Series**_ **lain.**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Menghormati Pilihan**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"Mengapa ia harus mati?"

"Anak itu masih muda, tak seharusnya ia pergi secepat ini."

"Kudengar ia ingin bekerja sebagai Arkeologi."

"Itu impian yang bagus! Sayang sekali tidak tercapai."

"Hei, siapa dia?"

"Sstt! Jangan menunjuknya!"

"Ada apa? Dia mirip sekali dengan anak itu, apakah itu saudaranya?"

"Mereka hanya mirip. Mereka tidak sedarah."

"Lantas siapa dia?"

"Dia yang telah membuat anak itu meninggal."

 _Benar._

Di tengah lapang yang tidak ada satu pun bangunan rumah, segerombol manusia berkumpul. Dengan hikmat, tengah berduka di depan sebuah lubang yang sekarang sedang ditutupi oleh tanah. Menimbun sesosok jasad yang terkurung dalam sebuah peti mati. Siap untuk dikuburkan.

Banyak sekali yang berkumpul di sekelilingnya untuk melayat, meski tidak dengan hati yang gembira, justru semakin berduka kala peti mati itu tertutupi oleh tanah dan kerikil halus. Yang bekerja menutup lubang adalah para pria, walau jauh di dalam lubuk hati sekuat tenaga menahan emosi yang kacau tak terkira. Hati seorang wanita yang tak bisa berbohong lantas menimbulkan pecahnya bendungan air mata, menangis tak rela akan kepergian seseorang yang kini telah dikuburkan.

Batu nisan dipasang ketika kuburan telah selesai ditutupi dengan tanah. Sebuah nama, tanggal lahir, dan tanggal kematian diukir di depan nisan. Menunjukkan siapa yang telah berpulang ke sisi- _Nya_.

Bergantian setiap orang menghampiri kuburan tersebut, meletakkan bunga yang telah dipersiapkan sebelum datang kemari. Bahkan ada yang membawa buket bunga secara khusus. Tidak ada yang berjalan dengan tegap dan regal, justru lesu dan seakan-akan tak berdaya. Hanya karena kesedihan yang melanda, lantas tenaga pun terkuras habis.

Hanya satu orang yang tidak bergerak, tetap bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri. Diam memperhatikan semua orang. Tak acuh pada tatapan sinis yang dilancarkan beberapa orang padanya. Di tangan kanannya tersedia sebuah bunga dengan warna yang mencolok. Tidak berartikan suatu kedukaan atau kesedihan sama sekali. Bunga dengan kelopak rumit dan memiliki arti yang sederhana dan bahagia.

Ia mendongak, melihat langit yang cerah tanpa adanya gumpalan kapas putih yang menutupi. Terang tanpa adanya penghalang sedikit pun. Seolah-olah langit tak ikut bersedih sepertinya. Dari kejauhan, ia masih bisa mendengar suara burung yang berkicau riang dan bunga _jasminum_ yang mekar dengan indahnya di samping kuburan.

Kepalanya ditundukkan lagi. Tidak tersisa banyak orang yang ada di tanah pemakaman ini, hanya enam orang termasuk dirinya yang berada di sana. Sepertinya para pelayat yang lain telah pergi meninggalkan kuburan, tak kuat harus menahan diri tetap berada di sana. Yang tersisa ini hanyalah mereka yang hatinya masih kuat.

Salah seorang di antara mereka berdiri, lantas menghampirinya. Ia tetap bergeming, menatap seseorang berambut pirang keemasan yang berjalan mendekatinya. Ia mengenalnya, ia tahu siapa namanya. Nama orang itu adalah Katsuya Jounouchi, teman dari orang yang jasadnya telah dikuburkan.

Katsuya menatapnya bengis, tanda bahwa orang itu marah sekali padanya. Ia tahu. Ia tahu bahwa Katsuya akan semarah itu padanya. Katsuya adalah orang yang paling akrab dengan anak itu, tentu saja ia akan sangat marah besar padanya. Sebegitu bencinya hingga tangannya mengepal, lalu melayangkan tinjunya hingga bertemu dengan pipi. Suara benturan keras yang ditimbulkan sebanding dengan terdorongnya tubuh sampai jatuh tersungkur di atas tanah yang ditumbuhi rerumputan.

"Kau! Gara-gara kau, Yuugi meninggal! Dasar Brengsek!"

Ya, itu benar.

Itu nama si pemilik jasad, jasad yang kini telah tertidur untuk selamanya tanpa ada jiwa yang menghinggapi. Nama orang yang telah dikuburkan di tanah pemakaman ini. Di mana hampir semua yang mengenalnya datang kemari untuk melayat.

"Dia peduli padamu! Lalu apa? Kau malah membunuhnya!"

Katsuya sangat marah padanya. Itu adalah kenyataan. Mungkin orang-orang belakangnya juga sama kesalnya seperti Katsuya, namun lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri menyaksikan Katsuya melampiaskan emosi padanya. Tak terlihat adanya niatan dalam diri mereka untuk menghentikan tindakan Katsuya yang tengah kalap bukan main. Hal itu terlihat dengan sangat jelas pada air muka dan pancaran mata mereka. Oh, pengecualian untuk satu-satunya gadis di sini, ia memasang raut wajah sedih dan bahkan masih meneteskan air mata.

"Apa maumu, hah?! Apa kau membencinya?"

Nah, itu baru opini.

Ia bangkit berdiri, tangannya menepuk-nepuk debu tanah yang menempel pada busana yang dikenakannya. Oh, tidak, bunga yang dibawanya menjadi rusak. Mungkin kelopaknya terlepas ketika ia terjatuh tadi. Sayang sekali, padahal itu termasuk bunga yang cantik sekali.

"Bunganya jadi rusak."

Emosi Katsuya makin memuncak. Apa katanya? Bunga? Ada yang meninggal di sini, dan ia malah mencemaskan bunga? Peduli setan dengan bunga! Bahkan bunga yang dibawanya sama sekali tidak cocok untuk dibawa ke pemakaman! Pasti ada yang salah dengan otak orang di hadapannya ini.

"Kamu telah salah paham. Saya tidak membunuhnya. Saya sayang padanya."

Untuk sesaat, Katsuya terdiam. Kedua matanya membelalak, kening mengerut tak percaya. Mencoba mencerna ketiga kalimat yang dilontarkan sebagai balasan pukulan dan bentakan yang dilancarkan Katsuya.

Lalu tertawa.

Iya, Katsuya tertawa. Katsuya tertawa dengan keras. Ia tersenyum, tersenyum melihat Katsuya yang tertawa. Keempat orang di belakang Katsuya justru bereaksi sebaliknya, mereka terlihat shock. Entah apa yang membuat Katsuya malah tertawa seperti itu.

Tunggu, apabila didengarkan lagi dengan seksama ...

"JANGAN BERCANDA!"

Satu pukulan mendarat lagi di pipi.

Kini bunganya telah rusak sepenuhnya. Kelopaknya berguguran, terlepas dari tangan yang sebelumnya memegang erat-erat. Sepertinya pukulan kali ini jauh lebih keras dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Heh! Jangan membuatku tertawa! 'Sayang'? 'SAYANG'? Ulangi lagi, Keparat! Apanya yang 'sayang'? KAU MEMBUNUHNYA!"

Membunuh adalah opini. Membuatnya mati adalah fakta.

"Silakan jika ingin memukul saya lagi. Saya tidak akan memberi penjelasan. Kamu sedang kalap." Tak acuh pada Katsuya meski tak bisa mengabaikan rasa sakit, sedikit merintih ketika jemarinya mengusap pipi yang lebam. Itu sakit, sakit sekali.

"Dasar Brengsek!"

"Sudahlah, Jounouchi! Tidak ada gunanya bertengkar dengannya!"

Hiroto, itu namanya. Dia juga salah satu teman Yuugi, juga teman Katsuya. Dia berteriak menghentikan Katsuya, mungkin karena sudah tidak tahan melihat Katsuya yang semakin lama semakin emosi. Jika dibiarkan, akan berbahaya.

"Cih!" Katsuya mengepalkan tangan. Dengan berat hati, ia berbalik kembali menuju makam Yuugi. Berkumpul lagi dengan teman-temannya.

Tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama bagi mereka untuk pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. Malah tak ada yang mau peduli padanya. Mereka kecewa. Mereka marah. Mereka kesal. Mereka sakit hati. Mereka jengkel. Mereka tengah mengalami gejala di mana emosi kian memuncak, sampai tak lagi tahu harus bagaimana untuk melampiaskannya. Berbeda dengan Katsuya yang tanpa pikir panjang langsung bertindak begitu saja.

Kini, hanya tinggal dirinya sendirian yang ada di makam. Masih belum bangun, tetap terebah di tanah. Sepertinya posisi itu jauh lebih nyaman dibandingkan berdiri ketika teman-teman si pemilik jasad masih berada di sana, hingga ia baru mau berdiri saat sudah sangat yakin hanya tertinggal dirinya sendiran di pemakaman.

Bunga yang tadi terlepas dari genggaman tangan dipungut meski sudah rusak, hanya ada beberapa mahkota bunga yang masih tersisa. Sayang sekali jika mubazir, ia hanya membawa satu bunga. Tahu begini, semestinya ia membawa satu buket penuh, bukan satu tangkai. Akan tetapi, pasti Yuugi tidak akan menyukai tindakannya yang boros itu.

Kaki yang diselimuti celana panjang dibawa menuju samping kuburan, lalu ditekuk hingga dirinya terduduk di samping kuburan.

"Akhirnya kamu mati juga. Bahkan sudah dikubur. Dengan ini, saya sendiri dapat tidur dengan tenang. Sudah cukup lama saya mendapat mimpi buruk semenjak kamu dirawat di rumah sakit."

Bolehkah waktu memberinya ketenangan sejenak untuk mengenang masa lalu?

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Yuugi masih hidup. Yuugi masih bisa tersenyum. Yuugi masih bisa melihatnya. Yuugi masih bisa disentuh. Yuugi masih belum layak dikuburkan. Yuugi ... terbaring lemah di atas ranjang kamar rumah sakit.

"Yami."

Begitu cara Yuugi memanggilnya. Itu bukan nama kecilnya, itu marganya. Tidak tahu mengapa. Yuugi tidak pernah memanggilnya menggunakan nama depan, selalu memakai marga. Hanya sepupu dan keluarganya yang memanggil menggunakan nama kecilnya.

Yuugi adalah teman pertamanya. Yuugi bertemu dengannya di tanah lapang dekat hutan. Yuugi memergokinya sedang mengubur reptil yang sudah kehilangan nyawa, malah sudah nyaris membusuk. Yuugi menyebutnya anak aneh, dan tertawa karena rupa mereka begitu mirip satu sama lain. Hanya saja Yuugi lebih pendek dan semua poninya tersisir rapi ke bawah.

Yuugi bukan anak yang sehat. Yuugi adalah pasien rumah sakit. Yuugi sedang menjalani mengobatan di rumah sakit. Seorang suster bercerita bahwa Yuugi sudah menjadi pasien semenjak dua tahun yang lalu. Ia menolak untuk mengetahui apa penyakit yang diderita oleh Yuugi. Yang ia tahu, Yuugi selalu merasa kesakitan. Darah pun seringkali keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya atau kedua lubang hidungnya.

Kulitnya berwarna kuning langsat. Kulit Yuugi berwarna putih pucat. Tubuhnya berisi dan regal. Tubuh Yuugi sangat kurus dan nyaris hanya tulang. Matanya merah menyala, terang, dan tajam. Mata Yuugi violet, redup, dan sayu. Mukanya datar dan jarang tersenyum. Muka Yuugi cerah dan selalu tersenyum. Banyak perbedaan, tetapi mengapa mereka tetap terlihat mirip?

Batu nisan diusap, lalu dikecup dengan hati-hati. Sangat tidak lucu apabila nisan tersebut tercabut secara tidak sengaja. Bunga yang sudah rusak diletakkan di dekat nisan, bersandar pada tanah kubur.

Dia tidak suka melihatnya.

Yuugi hidup dengan alat-alat bantu. Yuugi kesakitan karena harus menjalani hidup dengan alat bantu. Banyak sekali jarum yang menghubungkan selang dengan botol. Atau alat lain yang menampung oksigen. Yami tidak salah. Yami telah membantunya menghilangkan rasa sakit dari alat-alat nista itu.

Banyak yang memaksa Yuugi untuk hidup. Mereka telah menyiksa Yuugi. Mereka tidak mau membiarkan Yuugi merasa tenang. Mereka jahat sekali pada Yuugi. Mereka tak pernah tahu Yuugi memaksanya untuk mencabut semua alat itu. Yuugi sudah memanfaatkannya. Dan Yami melakukannya dengan senang hati.

"Yuugi. Kamu pernah bilang seorang pasien tidak akan mau hidup apabila dipaksa untuk hidup. Sekarang, saya membantumu. Sudahkah kamu merasa hidup? Jika iya, maka saya ikut senang. Dengan demikian, saya bisa tidur dengan tenang malam ini."

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : Diambil dari kejadian nyata dari keluarga saya sendiri. Keluarga saya bekerja sebagai orang kesehatan, saya sendiri dididik untuk berpikiran seperti Yami. Pasien yang siap untuk _pergi_ akan beda tingkahnya dengan pasien labil. Mereka yang sudah sekarat, jangan dipaksa. Tanyakan apa maunya, kabulkan meski sesulit apapun. Biarkan seorang pasien merasa tenang dan bisa tersenyum tanpa beban di waktu mereka yang tersisa.


End file.
